macysthanksgivingfandomcom-20200214-history
The Pink Panther
The Pink Panther is a fictional animated character who appears in two of the films in the Pink Panther series and his TV show in all. He does not appear in any of the storylines of the films proper, instead, being a humorous translation of the name "Pink Panther" that was used for the valuable pink diamond that is stolen during the events of the first film. The character reappeared in a spin-off franchise of theatrical cartoon shorts, and comic book's. Appearance He first appeared in the parade in 1988 as a 78-foot tall balloon with a 65-foot tail (just like the balloon) to celebrate the film franchise's 25th anniversary and was lead by a walkaround Pink Panther along with his creator, Friz Freleng. In the 1991 and 1992 parades, the Pink Panther danced with an acting troupe called "The Detectives." Which appeared After the Balloon. The character balloon continued to appear in the parade until 1997, after which new size rules prevented him from making any future reappearances, due to the balloon being 78 feet. However, the walkaround Pink Panther returned in 2011 on the "85th Parade Superstars" float, along with other characters who had balloons that had been long retired In addition to appearing as a balloon, the Pink Panther also appeared as a cold-air inflatable on a Macy's marquee for a Valentine's Day promotion. As of 2014, it still survives in the Parade Studio. Before the balloon was created, a walkaround appeared on The Giant Cootie float in 1976 Incidents Since this character balloon was one of the tallest in the parade's history, he did have his share of incidents. * In 1988, the balloon's float was a little deflated. * In 1989, the balloon was punctured which caused his tail to deflate and was punctured further when it missed a traffic signal and crashed straight into a sign. * In 1991, the balloon's float was half deflated. * In 1993 and 1994, the balloon's right arm was deflated. * In 1995, the balloon's stomach was ripped apart, meaning the balloon had to finish lower than usual. Along with this, his left hand and right eye were punctured. * In 1996 and 1997, the balloon's scarf was missing, possibly due to the previous year's accident. * In 1997, The Pink Panther went out of control due to the winds and eventually collapsed, The Pink Panther eventually almost suffocated a women and a child, later getting destroyed by a streetlight and eventually getting stabbed by an NYPD officer. According to the balloon handlers, one of their colleagues was knocked unconscious during the feline's collapse. Due to the major damage of the balloon, it was retired because of this accident Music Music: "The Pink Panther Theme" by Henry Mancini (Marching Band Arrangement) Gallery Gallery: The Pink Panther Category:Macy's Balloon Characters Category:1988 Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade Category:Movie Characters Category:Big Balloons Category:Retired Balloons Category:Cartoon Characters Category:1980s Balloons Category:Holiday Ambassadors Category:Male Balloons Category:Parade Favorites Category:Raven Aerostar Balloons Category:Balloons that were in an accident Category:Balloons used outside of the parade Category:Balloons that got removed from the parade